The use of portable flashlights for illumination purposes are well known and frequently are used by hunters, fisherman, miners, fireman and others having a particular task to perform in the darkness. To permit the user of the flashlight to have both hands free to perform a designated task, it has been found advantageous to have the flashlight securely connected to headware worn by the user of the flashlight. This type of attachment allows the illuminating beam of light to be constantly positioned in the users direction of sight.
The headware used for the attachment of a flashlight has commonly been in the form of a rigid hardhat or helmet with an exterior bracket for attaching the flashlight, batteries to operate the flashlight or both. One type of configuration has a flashlight attached to the hardhat with a wire connected to a battery pack worn on the belt of the user. Another type of design has the batteries attached on the rear exterior surface of the hardhat. These types of configurations are generally heavy, cumbersome, and have a tendency to permit either the handle portion of the flashlight, the batteries attachment bracket, or wiring to become snagged or hooked on surrounding limbs from trees or shrubs or on other objects.
Another type of flashlight holder which may be worn around the users' head utilizes a headband or strap which attaches to a small flashlight. Although these apparatus are much lighter and less cumbersome to wear than the rigid hats described above, they do not adequately secure the flashlight to the user's head, and are additionally prone to objects such as limbs or twigs snagging the flashlight handle projecting from the strap. Furthermore, the headband type of flashlight holder does not have any other utility besides holding the flashlight. For example, the headband cannot be used to shield the sun from a user's eyes or provide protection in the case of a hard hat.
Thus, a need exists for a type of headware, and more particularly a cap or fedora to be constructed in a manner which allows a small flashlight handle to be temporarily and concealably secured to the hat in a manner which alleviates the flashlight handle from snagging other objects, yet is compatible for the user to wear for other uses such as shielding the sun.